


Sweet Gesture

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor picks up something for Danny at the supermarket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sweet Gesture  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Connor picks up something for Danny at the supermarket.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Danny smiles when Connor hands him the selection box.

"Christ, it's not even Halloween yet."

"I know," says Connor. "Tesco are just overeager. I know you like Curly Wurlys."

Danny is already working on extracting said bar from the box. As he pulls it free he leans over to give Connor a quick kiss.

"So it's true then, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Danny nods as he tears the wrapper and takes his first bite. "Mmmm, tastes so good."

His boyfriend's reaction makes Connor happy especially given what Danny endured to get back to him.


End file.
